Bandz A Make Moka Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Many creatures have made an appearance or two and a certain vampire wants to join in on the fun. Be amazed when she hits the pole and she didn't come alone. Futanari ahead. IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY


**Truth is another has been requested and to be honest this might be the last. This series has been great but all good things must come to an end. But not entirely.**

If you saw blood on Mileena would either A, question her and risk your life or B, look at it as regular occurrence? If you chose A then I might as well call you Reptile. It was around the evening and he was loafing around the Lounge.

"Ah Mileena! Another day, another dollar right?" Reptile said

"And another night to make a whore holler..." Mileena replied

"Right. What'ssss with all the blood on you?"

Mileena almost didn't hear him as she was beginning to get lost in her own thoughts as what she was doing before she came in had her horny as all hell. What was she doing you might ask? Don't worry about it. What made matters worse is she caught sight of DJ Blue Balls bending over trying to reach for a record that fell down. Mileena's body began to feel hotter than ever but Reptile was still next to her so she was trying to stay calm.

"Never mind that but shouldn't you be working? Last time I checked I wasn't paying you $25 an hour for you to lay around." Mileena tried to walk over to the music booth but Reptile jumped in her path.

"Wait! I jusssst have to tell you everything that happened lassst night!"

"Because you'd do anything to avoid working am I right? Besides how would you know what goes on in the Netherrealm?" Mileena questioned

"Becausssse I am the streetssss of the Netherrealm!" Baraka said

"(sighs) You ignorant basement dweller! Even people on the Citadel know that you only come out of your house to come here. So what makes you think I would believe anything that you're about to say?"

Even after years of working at lounge he still questions her. Normally Mileena would entertain his mindless drabble but she was getting soaking wet from her own thoughts and her disc jockeys thick, round ass. Reptile a very persistent creature wouldn't leave her alone and she was gradually losing it.

"Aw come on Kitana told me! You know that she knowssss all the gosssssip."

"Whatever but tell me later!" Mileena tried to shoo him off.

"But someone else hasss to be told this!"

"Oh for fuck sake! Go tell Sheeva then she said that needed to talk with anyways!" Mileena shouted

"Hmm...What doesss she want with me?" Reptile said walking off

"Something about letting out some built up stress. Now kick rocks and get out of my sight!"

"Ok!" Reptile then walked backstage.

"Worlds most annoying lizard I swear..." Mileena said under her breath as she walked towards the music booth.

DJ Blue Balls had some music playing for patrons to dance to while she had spent the past few minutes reaching over for some records she accidentally dropped on the floor. She had got few up but was recovering the rest, then suddenly she felt a pair of hands grip her ass.

"Nice to see you too Mileena." DJ Blue Balls said not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"I think it's about that time don't you think?" Mileena smirked

"Believe I would love to have my way with you on the floor of my booth but I'm really busy at the moment."

"One little break won't kill you..." Mileena said

"True but if I stop now then it'll never get done. I saw Poison at the bar earlier she'd be more than happy to drill you."

"Thank the gods! I thought I would've had to ask a patron. See you in a bit." Mileena started walk off but then she turned back for a sec.

"By the way our dancers are ready so when you're done just start the show." Mileena said as made her way to the pinkette who was already tipsy and could barely stay in her seat.

"Gotcha." The DJ said

After what seemed like hours DJ Blue Balls reached at every inch of space that her booth took up and was finally got hold of all of her records. The sound of patrons talking and laughing came to an immediate halt when a loud record scratch was heard. A few groans out in pain from loud and abrut noise as DJ Blue Balls took hold of a mic was ready to speak.

"Sometimes I think I need a better filing cabinet because my boobs aren't cutting it. Now you might be amazed at how these two are gonna be at the same place at the same time but I'll never tell. Just know that Mileena has the kind of powers that'll blow your mind. So everyone give it up for Inner and Outer Moka Akashiya!"

The lights went out then a spotlight shined on stage and 'No Heart' by 21 Savage sounded through the speakers. Then the curtains opened up to reveal the pair as Outer came out first smiling and waving out to the crowd as roared. Outer had a mad blush on her face not because she came out in nothing but a pink thong but because Inner came out behind her with a firm grip on her tits. Inner had just about as much modesty as her counterpart the only difference was she had on just a white thong and an intimidating glare that turned people on rather than scare them.

They had swung their hips opposite ways from each other as they made their way toward the pole. Inner lessened her grip on the pinkette's breasts but pressed on them making her groan and she slowly slid her hands down Outers body until they were at her hips. The silver haired girl inserted her thumbs on the inside of Outers thong slipped it off her, then put a couple of fingers inside the pinkette's pussy. Inner turned things up a bit and was grinding her cock against Outers ass.

Almost in an instant her cock sprung to life, precum was pouring out having some trail onto Outers back. Both kept a free hand on each others breasts and Inner somehow kept a stern look on her face the whole time as she continued to work her fingers inside the pinkette. Even with as much pleasure as she was feeling Outer was able to pull herself from her own personal world to reach back and take off Inners thong letting her cock go free. Outer then took her hand and grabbed Inners throbbing meat stroking it at a medium pace. Inner thrusted her fingers faster as Outer was squeezing her member with each stroke.

Inner felt an orgasm approach and was rubbing her palm against Outers clitoris. The pinkette gasped upon impact as her most sensitive spot was being touched and the surprise was too much for her to handle as she hit an orgasm having her juices go all over the stage. Outer removed her hand from her counterparts breasts and grabbed Inners balls gripping them tightly. Inner could no longer hold back and her load shot out landing on Outers back and the rest was on Inners face. Outer turned around and licked some of the cream off her face then they both stuck their tongues out starting to french kiss in the process. Outer broke stopped the kiss had her tongue move all the way down Inners body until she reached her member. She sucked on the foreskin making Inner groan and then she put Inners cock in between her breasts.

The pinkette almost engulfed Inners cock with her breasts. She pumped her chest back and forth through Inners foreskin while licking the tip of her shaft. On the outside you'd think that Inner had the best self control but on the inside she was going crazy Outer was working her breasts all over Inners member and she was loving it her control was almost lost but she had her mouth open and her tongue was out looking like a panting canine. Inner shouted hitting an orgasm releasing her load onto Outers face. Inner licked her lips as she pressed her hand against Inner signalling for her to lay down, Inner complied and then Outer met her on the ground, she laid on her back as then lined her pussy up with Inners member and lowered herself on it.

Outer inhaled sharply as she tried to get use to Inners girth, once she got all the way down Outer put her feet on Inners breasts squeezed down as much as possible. Outer laid on her back while riding Inner and pointed to a random patron who from the looks of it was very hung draenei and motioned for her to come to her. The draenei came forward until she reached the edge where the pinkette was getting nailed at. Outer grabbed the draeneis member and licked the bottom before taking the length in her mouth. Inner started thrusting her hips really trying to drill into the pinkette.

The draenei gripped Outers breasts while pounding away at her throat making sure to keep her entire length down. Inner took the pinkette's feet off her breasts and lifted Outers legs to have her in a missionary position. Inner couldn't suppress her groans and had Outers legs pulled as far up as possible and thrusted harder than ever. Outer almost choked having to both of them tear into her but she closed her eyes and regained control. The pinkette put one hand on the draeneis thigh and the other on her balls kneading them to let her get the most pleasure. Inner had her mouth sucking hard on the flesh of Outers neck and then planted multiple kisses.

The draenei and Inner both shouted as they hit an orgasm. Large, thick streams of cum hit Outers throat as she swallowed the load and not be neglected Inner filled her pussy with a multitude of loads. The blowjob appeared to do a number on both the draenei and Outer as the draenei took her cock out of Outers mouth and stood still for a second before falling forward blacking out next to Outer. The pinkette on the other hand was already passed out the left over semen pour out her mouth and Inners load flooded out her pussy and pooled around her on the floor. The song ended and the lights came up as Inner let one last load out and sprayed the crowd. Just about everyone caught her load Inner then she picked up Outer and walked to the back.

 **(A/N) To be honest this might not be my best and for that I apologize. This most likely is my last Bandz story and I'm not gonna lie I am pretty burnt out as far as this series goes. So unless I can come up with something killer you won't see another Bandz story from me but other stories will be on the way. If you want to make a Bandz story go ahead just give credit where it's due and send me a link to it so I can read it.**

 **So until next time I want everyone to relax as I give you The Gift of The Truth, drink it in maaannnn...**


End file.
